The Hunter Becomes the Hunted
by tstormch
Summary: Out in the woods it is approaching dusk and freezing rain is coming down. Dean is running through fallen trees and over grown paths, holding his side. He keeps looking back and falls to the ground in exhaustion and pain, breathing heavy. He tries getting up with the aid of a nearby tree. Who's after him...Sam?


**SUPERNATURAL**

 **THE HUNTER BECOMES THE HUNTED**

(Out in the woods it is approaching dusk and freezing rain is coming down. Dean is running through fallen trees and over grown paths, holding his side. He keeps looking back and falls to the ground in exhaustion and pain, breathing heavy. He tries getting up with the aid of a nearby tree. Slightly slipping from the ice forming on the ground. He hears movement from a distance head his direction. He attempts to run again. He approaches a river as it's rushing by him. He stops and looks back still holding his side, covered in blood.)

DEAN: (looks around.) Sammy where are you?

 **NINE DAYS EARLIER**

 _(At the bunker, Dean is packing his artillery in the map room. Sam walks in and stops and stares. Dean notices.)_

DEAN: What?

SAM: Packing enough supplies?

DEAN: Maybe. (Looks at Sam.) You all packed?

SAM: I have it out in the car.

DEAN: Well let's ride then.

( _Twelve hours later, on the road, Dean and Sam park in front of a hotel. It's dark and pouring down rain outside. They rush and get in there room. Inside, Sam sits down at his bed, watches Dean unpack.)_

SAM: Dean you never did explain this hunt were on. Could you tell me what we are after?

DEAN: I found out people are being kidnapped and mutilated just ten miles north of here.

SAM: And I take no one knows by what?

DEAN: It's not by what but who.

SAM: What?

DEAN: You had twelve hours of driving in silence to ask me Sam. Anyhow, eyewitnesses that have seen what happened notated that it was a human, dragging people off into the woods unconscious.

SAM: Well if people seen this happen why didn't they call the police.

DEAN: Police took so long getting to the scene the killer was long gone. But when they did investigate they found the bodies over three miles away from the location of the call. The way the bodies were maimed they figure it could've been a bear. But eyewitnesses stick to what they say that they see a man dragging people away, while the victim was unconscious.

SAM: So when were you going to tell me what kind of hunt this was?

DEAN: I was just waiting to see when you would ask me. (Sam stares at him like he's crazy and gets into his bed. Dean gets into his bed and shuts off the light.) Have sweet dreams.

SAM: After what you told, I doubt I'll be able to sleep now. (Dean laughs and covers up.)

 **6 A.M. NINE HOURS LATER JACOBI MAINE**

 _(On the road, three miles from where all the victims are witnessed kidnapped. An unmarked police cruiser suddenly shows up behind him with siren going on off. Dean looks at the rear view mirror, Sam looks behind.)_

SAM: Is that a real police car?

DEAN: I've never seen any like that. And I'm not speeding why is he stopping us.

SAM: Better pull over Dean and see.

DEAN: (Pulls off to the side of the road. The cruiser pulls up behind him.) Just what we need. (The officer gets out and walks over to the car.)

OFFICER: License and registration please. (Dean hands it to him.)

DEAN: Could you tell me what I did wrong?

OFFICER: Please step out of the car.

DEAN: Excuse me?

OFFICER: (Opens Dean's door.) Step out of the car now. (Looks over at Sam.) Same goes for you too. (Dean and Sam gets out.)

DEAN: Would you mind telling me what this is all about?

OFFICER: Shut up and face the car.

DEAN: I don't have to do nothing till you explain to me what I have done! (The officer punches Dean in the stomach. Sam rushes over.)

SAM: Hey, what's the idea?! (Officer looks over at him. He gets near Sam and punches him across the face. Sam tries to retaliate. The officer takes his club and beats Sam repeatedly with it till Sam is on the ground. Dean slowly sits up noticing.)

DEAN: (In pain.) Sam? (The officer hears him and hits Dean in the ribs. Dean falls down out cold from the pain. The officer looks down at him and starts to drag him into his cruiser. He drives off leaving Sam laying there on the road.)

 _(Three hours later, in the middle of the forest, it's pouring down rain. Dean is laying on the ground he tries sitting up and cringes in pain holding his side. There's blood all over his shirt. He sits up slowly and lifts his shirt. His whole rib cage is black and blue with a gash on his right side. He sits there looking, around soaking wet.)_

DEAN: Sam! (He continues looking around.) Sammy! (He sighs in frustration and slowly starts to stand up. He uses a nearby tree and stands up. He looks around trying to figure where he is. The rain keeps coming down heavy. He slowly starts to walk, cringing in pain.)

( _In a run-down cabin, Sam is blind folded and tied to a chair. The so called officer walks in in regular clothes.)_

ALASTAIR: You and Dean haven't changed much have you?

SAM: (Still blind folded.) Who are you? How do you know our names?

ALASTAIR: Dear, dear Sam. (Takes the blind fold off.) You left me for dead after your little power tricks of yours. But thanks to a buddy I'm back! (Sam stares at him.) You don't remember me do you? The name is Alastair.

SAM: I know who you are.

ALASTAIR: So then, do you still house you're great gift of killing off us demons? Or have you retired?

SAM: Where's Dean?

ALASTAIR: I ask the questions not you. You do the answering is that understood? Do you still have your power?

SAM: What does it matter if I do or not?

ALASTAIR: (Leans on the walk in frustration.) What did I just say? (Grabs a metal pipe and holds it.) I ask the questions. You answer! Now, do you or do you not have that little gift of yours?

SAM: I haven't had it for years. I don't know.

ALASTAIR: Really? Why is it I think you are lying to me? (Gets near Sam with the two inch thick metal pipe and holds it firmly in his right hand.)

SAM: (Noticing.) I'm not lying. I haven't used it since Lucifer's fall back to hell.

ALASTAIR: That of which you were responsible for too, am I correct?

SAM: (Looks at the floor.) Yes.

ALASTAIR: (Lifts the pipe and slams into Sam's tied arm. Sam screams out in pain.) Oh the sound of music! Torturing is such a beautiful thing. (Sam sits there breathing heavy in pain.)

SAM: Where is Dean?!

ALASTAIR: Was that a question again? (He hits Sam in the back of the shoulders. He groans from the pain.) I warned you! You don't ask the questions!

( _In the woods about a half hour from the Cabin Sam is, Dean is sitting on stump, holding his side. His whole right side of his shirt is covered in blood. The rain has let up some. Dean is soaking wet and shivering. He hears growling in the distance; Dean looks the direction of the noise. The growling gets louder but he still doesn't see anything. He sees the tall weeds moving his direction. He attempts to run from it. He runs through small limbs and high brush. As he runs he stops and collapses to the ground in exhaustion and loss of blood. He no longer hears the growling or seeing things invisibly move. He slowly sits up and stands up with the aid of fallen tree and sits on it. The heavy rain starts up again.)_

 _(Inside the cabin, Sam is still tied up. Alastair walks up to Sam and stares him dead in the face.)_

ALASTAIR: I think I know what your problem is. You need demon blood. That will kick your gift back into high gear. Especially with my blood. (Sam doesn't say anything as he just sits there in pain staring at the floor, breathing heavy. Alastair cuts his arm and forces Sam's mouth to it.) Drink it or I'll jam that metal pipe through your leg! (Sam does as he's told.) That's a good boy! (Withdrawals his arm from Sam. Sam just sits there.) So then. How long does it take for it to take effect on you? (Sam doesn't answer.) That long huh? Well you don't answer me, there's only one thing left for me to do.

LUCIFER: (Suddenly shows up.) Stop, you've worked him over enough! (Alastair stares at him and backs away from Sam. Lucifer looks at Alastair.) Answer the man's question about his brother. where is he?

ALASTAIR: Your dear brother is outside in the cold pouring down rain. He's a big boy he'll figure a way out of it. (Sam just sits there staring at the floor in severe pain.)

LUCIFER: Leave us. (Alastair leaves the room. Lucifer sits across from Sam.) I'm sorry he worked you over so bad. (Sam doesn't say anything.) You want me to release you don't you? You know that isn't an option with me. (Sam remains silent.) So he gave you demon blood. You get all powerful you going to take me out? Cause you've tried and you were successful I might add. Till I was able to wheedle my way out.

ALASTAIR: I need to talk to you sir!

LUCIFER: I'll leave you with your thoughts then. (Walks over to Alastair.) What is it?

ALASTAIR: (Whispers.) Dean is a half hr. away from us. What should we do?

LUCIFER: By all means let him in. we could use the company of Winchesters in here. I think it would be most entertaining. (Alastair stares at him and walks away.)

 _(Dean is staggering from lose of blood and exhaustion through the forest. He reaches a river and stops. He looks back and around his surroundings. His vision is getting blurred.)_

DEAN: Sam where are you? (He kneels down by the river and sits. Suddenly someone walks up behind him. He looks back and the person puts a nap sack over his head.)

( _In the cabin, Dean is tied up across from Sam by eight feet away. Alastair removes the sack from his head.)_

ALASTAIR: Hello, Dean. (Dean looks at him and glares.)

DEAN: You! I thought Sam killed you!

ALASTAIR: As I told your killer brother a friend brought me back because I'm a good right hand man. And you know it Dean. Oh, by the way. How did you like you're knight of hell expedition? I hear that you were the top class of it all. You could've ran hell if you really wanted. (Dean looks around weakly.)

DEAN: Where am…. (Interrupts himself seeing Sam unconscious.) Sam! (Tries getting out of his chair and cringes in pain from the binds and his injuries.)

ALASTAIR: Now, now, no since in struggling you're injured enough!

DEAN: Why does he have blood all over him? What have you done to him?!

ALASTAIR: What I do best Dean. You've witnessed it. You've even done it. The beautiful art of torture!

DEAN: Is he alive?! If he isn't so help me!

ALASTAIR: Or what? You're in no condition to fight anyone! (Walks over to Sam and hits his bad arm, causing him to wake up cringing in pain.) See he's very much partially alive!

DEAN: (Getting some energy from anger.) You son of a bitch!

ALASTAIR: Dean you come up with the most colorful phrases. It delights me so! (Sam weakly looks over and notices Dean.)

SAM: Dean! (Glares at Alastair.) Why did you bring him here?!

ALASTAIR: He was near the vicinity and you kept asking where he was so I brought him to you out of the goodness of my heart.

DEAN: How did you get a hold of us? All I remember is an officer beating the hell out of Sam and me.

ALASTAIR: Who do you think that officer was? (Smiles and changes his face to the officer and changes back to his own.)

DEAN: You're in such a world of hurt when I get untied!

ALASTAIR: Again with the threats! I thought I've trained you better than this, Dean!

SAM: What do you want with us anyway?

ALASTAIR: And with the questions. Wont you ever learn not to question me?! (Walks over to Sam grabbing the steel pipe. Dean notices.)

DEAN: Hey! What are you going to do with that?! (Alastair raises the pip to hit Sam. He hits Sam in the other arm with the bar, Sam gasps in pain. Dean yells out.) Sam! (Glares at Alastair.) You son of a bitch! You're one dead demon you understand me?!

ALASTAIR: Promises, promises. (Lucifer walks in and notices Alastair holding the metal pipe. He walks over to him and grabs it from him.)

LUCIFER: I told you to stop doing that! Now leave. (Alastair walks out as Lucifer walks over by Dean.) Hello my fellow knight. (Dean glares at him.) How powerful you were with that ancient mark.

DEAN: What do you want with us?

LUCIFER: Nothing in particular. But you have escaped me and the same with Sam. I just can't keep a good man down I guess. And you're brother. He can be one powerful individual too when infected with demon blood. It's most amazing the two of you and neither one of you know it. If you only realized the kind of power you both hold. I wouldn't be standing here. But you're both into reality and truth, and the (puts his fingers up like quotation marks.) "right way" to do things. Which in all confidence I find very boring.

DEAN: For a leader of hell you talk too much. You're half the man Crowley was!

LUCIFER: Crowley?! He was too soft. He always had a thing for you, Dean. (Dean groans in pain and starts weakening more. Sam notices.)

SAM: (Through his pain.) Dean! (Lucifer notices the blood around Dean's chair.)

LUCIFER: Looks to me you're losing a bit too much blood, Dean.

SAM: (Looks at Lucifer.) You gotta help him!

LUCIFER: (Staring at Dean.) Help him he says. (Looks over at Sam.) And why should I do that? He'll kill me and hang me out to dry.

SAM: Please!

LUCIFER: You sound desperate dear Sam. What's the price, you would give for your dear brother to be healed?

DEAN: (Weak) Sam don't you dare!

LUCIFER: The heroic brother speaks! What will it be? Let's see, I have a better idea. (Walks over to the other side of the room and picks up a storage case with a lock on it. He carries it over and sets it Deans lap. Dean stares at it.)

DEAN: What is this? (Lucifer snaps his fingers and the box comes open.) It's a black steel blade with a gold pin stripe down the middle of it. It has very jagged teeth for the blade that are.)

LUCIFER: It's a blade of the highest power. Its two levels higher than the first blade. It makes you virtually invisible. It's known as the Blade of Darkness. And it's controllable unlike the first blade controlling you. You control it! What do you say, Dean!?

DEAN: (Getting weaker.) I would tell you to go to hell but that would pointless.

LUCIFER: So smart you are, Dean. I'm impressed. So what will it be?

SAM: Dean, no!

DEAN: Untie me and I'll let you know. (His binds suddenly come off. Dean rubs his wrists and picks up the blade, staring at it. Suddenly a black and white light moves up his arm from the blade. He suddenly gets healed. He stares at Lucifer. Sam weakly watches him.)

LUCIFER: Now let's discuss our terms shall we? (Dean stands up.)

DEAN: There are no terms but this. You let Sam go!

LUCIFER: That is not and agreeable term. (Suddenly Sam's eyes turn black. He heals up and breaks free of the binds, grabbing the blade from Dean. Black and white light enters Sam's arm and leaves Dean. Lucifer and Dean both stare at him.) How did you do that?

SAM: No matter how I did anything. Let us go!

LUCIFER: Neither one of you are getting out alive!

SAM: You will submit to me! You are my servant! (Dean stares at him strange.) You will let Dean go!

LUCIFER: I don't serve anyone but myself, you fool!

SAM: You're the fool! (Lucifer tries using his power against him. Sam glares at him and Lucifer suddenly goes flying across the room into a wall. Lucifer sits up and glares over at him.)

LUCIFER: You'll pay for that one! (Alastair walks in and stops in his tracks.)

ALASTAIR: What the hell is going on?!

LUCIFER: You put that demon blood in him didn't you?!

ALASTAIR: (Looks at Sam.) So you do still have that ability! (Notices the blade.) How did you get that?! (Sam stares at him and points the blade at him, he goes flying into the wall and disintegrates. Lucifer stand s up.)

LUCIFER: How dare you kill him!

SAM: I told you, you are to serve me! (Points the knife at him.) Now bow! (Lucifer is forced to kneel before Sam. Dean stares at him not know what to say or think. Sam looks over at Dean.) Dean get out of here.

DEAN: I'm not leaving you here Sam. Besides I don't know where my car is.

SAM: It's a mile south parked alongside of the road. (Dean starts to leave.) I'll be right behind you. (As Dean leaves, Lucifer stares up at Sam.)

LUCIFER: What do you want with me. How are you getting all this power?

SAM: I want you to go back to hell and leave us alone. Is that understood? (Lucifer disappears. Sam stands there and stares at the blade and puts it in the case Lucifer had brought out. He closes and carries out the door with him.)

( _A week later, at the bunker, Dean is in the map room, sitting at the table, drinking a beer and reading a book about the Dark Blade. Cas shows up beside him. Dean jumps and glares up at him as Cas sits near him.)_

DEAN: Cas, one of these days you're going to catch me on an off moment and I just might deck you one for scaring the hell out of me.

CAS: I'm sorry. You prefer me to come in through the door?

DEAN: Forget it, Cas. (Stares at book he's reading.)

CAS: It's not like you to stick your nose in a book. I sense something is up?

DEAN: A week ago we got into a face to face with Lucifer.

CAS: How did you come across him?

DEAN: It wasn't planned I assure you. But it all started on a hunt, and an unmarked police car stopped us. The so called officer asked the both of us to step out of the car. And when I asked what I did wrong he starting hitting me and Sam. Next thing I knew I was out in the forest and he had Sam in cabin.

CAS: So what happened that you came across Lucifer.

DEAN: Well the snake resurrect Alastair somehow and that's who posed as the police. And he got us both in the cabin and the both of us was barely alive.

CAS: Why didn't you call for my help?

DEAN: I was hurting too bad to think about it and Sam was about dead too.

CAS: So how did you get healed and get away. (Dean slides the case over to Cas. Cas looks at it and suddenly jumps out of his chair and backs away from the table. Dean notices.)

DEAN: Hey what's wrong?

CAS: Where did you get that?

DEAN: Lucifer handed it to me and Sam snatched it from me and about killed Lucifer with it. Sam had him so miffed he made him bow down before Sam. (Cas stares at him in strong concern.)

CAS: Where is Sam?

DEAN: He's been in his room since we got back. I've seen him twice to come and eat but he stays in there.

CAS: That's not like him. I need to see him.

DEAN: Go ahead but he may not open the door. (Cas walks to Sam's room. He knocks on the door. No answer. He knocks again. No answer.)

CAS: Sam you ok? It's Cas. (No answer. Cas tries the door. It comes open. He slowly walks in, turning on the light.) Sam? (Sam is on the floor passed out. Cas rushes over to him and checks his pulse. He feels his forehead.) You're burning up. And you have demon blood in you. How did you come across that? (Yells out toward the door.) Dean! Get in here! (Dean rushes in, and notices.)

DEAN: Sam!

CAS: He's burning up, help me get him on the bed. (Dean helps him get Sam up on the bed. Sam mumbles something and just lays there. Cas looks at Dean.) Did you know he has demon blood in him?

DEAN: I knew Alastair said he'd done something but I thought he was lying.

CAS: Well it's obvious he didn't. What else have you failed to tell me what happened to you two. Explain to me how you got that blade!

DEAN: Lucifer was trying to strike up a deal with me and wanted me to use the blade. When I took it I was instantly healed. Much like the first blade would do for me. And Sam trying to prevent it suddenly got healed himself and took the blade from me and that's when he disintegrated Alastair.

CAS: How did he do that?

DEAN: He pointed that blade at him. (Cas stares at the floor.)

CAS: Dean whatever you do don't let Sam touch that blade again. If you do he "will" be the next king of darkness. (Dean stares at him.) That's what that blade belongs two. The king of darkness controlled the knights of hell! And with Sam's history he could very easily take over hell.

DEAN: Sam would never do that.

CAS: If his consciously shuts down he will. His body can't handle that power. He could run with it for some time and if he is allowed to go into this any further. He'll either take over hell or it will kill him from the strain it's putting to his body.

DEAN: So what can I do with the blade. I don't want it in the bunker!

CAS: I can't take it anywhere, or it will overtake me.

DEAN: I'll put it I n the vault and lock it in there. Then I want you to erase my mind of where I put it. Does that work? (Cas nods yes.) Now what's wrong with Sam, is he going to recover?

CAS: I'll try getting some of the demon blood out of him. And the rest he'll just have to detox from.

DEAN: Fair enough. I'll take the blade and hide it. Then you can wipe my memory of it. (Walks out of the room. Cas stares at Sam. Dean goes into a back room with a huge vault. He opens it and puts the box on other artifacts that are in there. As he closes the vault door he starts hearing Sam screaming. Dean runs to Sam's room. Cas is trying to hold him to the bed.) What's going on?

CAS: He suddenly started panicking!

SAM: (Looks at Dean.) Dean what have you done with the blade?! (Cas lets go of Sam and rushes over to Dean touching his head to wipe the memory of it out.)

DEAN: (Looks around confused and looks at Sam.) What blade?

SAM: (Glares at Cas.) What have you done?

DEAN: Sam what are you talking about.

SAM: The Blade of Darkness what did you do with it!?

DEAN: I never heard of it. What is it? (Sam stands up and slams Cas into the wall behind him.)

SAM: What have you done?!

DEAN: Sam! What the hell?! (Grabs Sam, he shoves Dean hard enough into his bed. And holds Cas back up against the wall.)

SAM: Answer me!

CAS: It's gone Sam. You don't need it!

SAM: Yes I do. It keeps me safe! It keeps us all safe!

CAS: Sam its evil. It's more evil then the first blade!

SAM: You're wrong about it. What have you done with it!

CAS: Let it go, Sam! (Sam punches Cas. Cas stares at him in betrayal.) Sam this isn't you.

SAM: You're right. It's the new me. (Punches Cas out and walks out of the room. Dean rushes out and grabs Sam. Sam turns and punches him across the face. Dean stands there.)

DEAN: What the hell is wrong with you?!

SAM: I'm not your brother no more. You have betrayed me. (Walks toward the vault room.) It calls to me, you hid it in the vault. (Sam walks on, Dean stands there. He attempts to approach Sam and suddenly gets thrown down the hall.)

 _(In hell, Lucifer is on his throne with a nervous stare to the floor. One of his people walk up to him.)_

TIM: Is everything ok, sir?

LUCIFER: No it's not ok!

TIM: You seem nervous about something. What is it?

LUCIFER: I'm being hunted ok! I'm trying to figure what to do about it!

TIM: How can you be hunted you're the king of all evil?

LUCIFER: This is different.

TIM: Anything I could do?

CROWLEY: He'd kill you Tim by just staring at you. I need a knight of hell!

TIM: How about all the demons against one? ( _Lucifer stares at him.)_

 _(In the bunker, Sam is headed to the garage. His cell rings, and he answers.)_

SAM: What is it? ( _Looks at the floor.)_ Why are you calling me? ( _Looks at the TV.)_ Meet there why? ( _Runs his hand through his hair.)_

 **10 P.M.**

 **MARYLAND MARINA**

 _(Lucifer is outside by a marina. Tim is standing there in front of him.)_

LUCIFER: I want you to get Sam Winchester. Tie him up and bring him to me. That'll draw Dean to me and we'll trap them both!

TIM: But if he has the power you're claiming he does. He'll be able to free himself.

LUCIFER: No he won't. Like the devils trap I got a trap even the dark knight of hell can't handle. ( _Tim stares at him.)_

 _(Two hours later, Sam gets out of a car. And walks over and sees Tim. Sam stops and stares at him.)_

SAM: Where's Lucifer? (Tim walks near him.)

TIM: He'll be around. (Tim walks behind him, he stabs him with a black dagger. Sam falls to the ground unconscious. Tim smiles.)

 **10 HOURS LATER**

( _At the bunker, Cas is walking out of Sam's room rubbing his head. He notices Dean at the other end of the hallway. He rushes over to him and kneels beside him.)_

CAS: Dean? (Dean opens his eyes and looks at him.)

DEAN: Sam! Where is he?

CAS: He's not here I think he left. I haven't checked yet.

DEAN: Is he possessed or what's happening to him?

CAS: It's the blade and the demon blood combined. We need to get him restrained.

DEAN: How? He could disintegrates us too.

CAS: I need to get the blade away from him. Then we'll be able to.

DEAN: Again. How? (Dean's phone rings before Cas can answer.) Hello?

LUCIFER: Hello Dean!

DEAN: How did you get my number?

LUCIFER: Let's just say I have an old friends cell phone number.

DEAN: You give a new meaning to the word hate you know this right?

LUCIFER: I'm going make this short and to the point. I want you to meet me in Maine at a cozy little marina that has a nice size boat house on it. I'll be there. I'll give you the directions on your phone. Oh and don't think to bring your feathery friend or you'll just be wasting your time and mine! (He hangs up, Dean glares at the floor.)

 **MAINE MARINA**

 **3 DAYS LATER 8 P.M.**

 _(Lucifer has Sam tied in the boat house with an IV in his arm. He's weak and just sitting in the chair. His arm is swollen from IV forced into it. And his right eye is swollen shut. Lucifer walks near him. Sam flinches as if to try to get away from him. )_

LUCIFER: What's wrong dear Sammy? You think I'm going to hurt you? ( _He releases a drop of fluid from the IV bag and goes down the tub into Sam's arm. Sam starts breathing heavy and cringing in pain and screaming out.)_ Oh but you're so right to fear me! ( _Walks away. His phone rings and he answers it.)_ Hello Dean. How far are you?

DEAN: I'm outside the boathouse!

LUCIFER: Come in dear friend the doors are open.

DEAN: I'd rather you come out here. How do I know you don't have twelve other demons around you waiting to jump me.

LUCIFER: Oh but dear Dean, you can prove how strong you are. That Dark Blade is calling to you. It didn't care for your brother so much but it's longing for you!

DEAN: I prefer not to. Bring your cowardly ass out here!

LUCIFER: Oh the language. You're mother ever tell you never to swear?

DEAN: Dammit! Where's Sam?!

LUCIFER: Oh your baby brother is alive. And he'll remain that all depending on you.

DEAN: Why on me?

LUCIFER: On whether you do as you are told. Now get in here and we'll talk! ( _Dean hangs up and walks in cautiously looking around.)_ There you are. ( _Dean looks the direction of the voice.)_

DEAN: What is it you want?

LUCIFER: I want to find the tablet to the knights of hell back in its proper place. I know you know where it is. You're dear feather friend has been meddling in places he has no business meddling.

DEAN: What? When did he do this?

LUCIFER: Oh dear, he hasn't told you? Well if I were you id be demanding an answer to that one. But with this blade, and since you had experience with the first blade, you can summon this tablet to you. And you hand it to me and I release your dear brother.

DEAN: Bite me!

LUCIFER: ( _Shrugs his eyebrows.)_ As tempting as that is. That's not what I'm after. Now you going to do it or will I have to hurt your brother again. ( _Release small amount of fluid from the IV as it flows down into his body. Sam starts straining and groaning in pain. Dean stares at the floor glaring and breathing heavy.)_

DEAN: Damn you Lucifer! Have it your way! Where's the blade! ( _Lucifer walks over to Dean and hands him the Dark Blade. Dean talks it and starts speaking in Latin and the tablet shows up in his hands. Dean looks at it in shock and holds it a second and his eyes turn red. Dean glares at Lucifer. Lucifer notices and stands there in fear.)_

LUCIFER: Give me the tablet, Dean!

DEAN: (Smiles.) No!

LUCIFER: Either you do or it's your brother's life! ( _Lucifer starts to touch the IV control suddenly he goes flying across the room into a wall unconscious. Dean looks at Sam and wraps up the tablet. He rushes over to Sam and pulls the IV from his arm. He wraps with a nearby cloth.)_ Sam? Speak to me. ( _He moans weakly.)_ Hang in there little brother. I'll get you home safe. ( _He gets Sam untied. He checks his pulse and finds it weak.)_ Can you stand up Sammy? ( _He moans in pain and tries looking at Dean.)_

SAM: Dean?

DEAN: Yeah it's me.

SAM: ( _Weak.)_ I'm sorry, Lucifer had control of me through that blade!

DEAN: It's ok. We'll talk about that later. We need to get out of here. Can you walk?

SAM: I… don't.. know. ( _Dean helps him up. He cringes in pain as Dean helps him out of the boat house. He gets Sam to the front seat of the car and sets him down. Sam lays back. Dean closes the door and puts the tablet in the back seat covered up. He gets in the car and drives off.)_

 **2 DAYS LATER**

 **HOTEL SLEEP 9 P.M.**

 _(Sam is asleep on the bed running a temperature. Dean has ice bags behind his neck and under his arms. Dean is sitting at his bedside.)_

DEAN: I don't know what more to do Sam. We still have another days drive and I don't think you'll make that. The times I need Cas and he isn't around. ( _Suddenly Deans hand turns red and hot. He cringes in pain as he holds it out. His hand starts shaking as it goes up to his wrist. It eases up some as he gets it over Sam. He lays it on his chest and it lights up yellow through his hand. Dean looks at in bewilderment as Sam suddenly gets healed. The pain and light leave Deans hand as Sam wakes up looking around confused and sits up.)_

SAM: What happened? Where are we?

DEAN: Were at a hotel you were sick. Lucifer poisoned you with something.

SAM: Yeah I remember. I think he said it was dead man's blood or something. He told me he was going to draw you to him using me.

DEAN: Dead man's blood! He's so going to die! ( _Looks at Sam.)_ You up to travel?

SAM: You drove quite a while. Where are we?

DEAN: Missouri. We got a twelve hour drive ahead of us left.

SAM: It's late Dean, you need to rest.

DEAN: I'm fine. Need to get you home so you rest and relax in a safe place. Were too exposed out here.

 **6 HOURS LATER**

 _(Sam is asleep while Dean is driving. Dean looks over at him once in a while. As Dean stares back out at the road he starts cringing in pain. He slams on his brakes and forces the car over and stops. Sam wakes up startled looking around.)_

SAM: What happened? ( _Looks over at Dean seeing him bent in pain.)_ Dean what's wrong?

DEAN: Just got a sharp pain is all Sam. Probably too much driving.

SAM: I told you, you should've rested.

DEAN: Yeah you're right. Lock the doors. We'll rest here a couple hours.

SAM: I can drive us the rest of the way Dean.

DEAN: You need your rest too Sammy. You're recovering from that poison.

SAM: I feel fine, Dean. Better then you. ( _Dean looks at him.)_

DEAN: Point taken. ( _They switch sides and drive off.)_

 **KANSAS**

 **AT THE BUNKER 10:30 A.M.**

 _(Sam is laying on the sofa in a t-shirt and cotton pants, with damp hair from a shower. Dean walks out in a robe after his shower. He looks over at him.)_

DEAN: How you feeling?

SAM: _(Looks over at him.)_ Tired. But ok. How about you?

DEAN: ( _Walks over to the kitchen.)_ Like I got a ten day hangover but I'm good too. Want anything to drink or eat, Sam?

SAM: No. But I could use some water though.

DEAN: Ok water boy. ( _Gets the bottle of water out of the refrigerator. He goes to turn to walk to Sam and Cas is standing there. Dean backs up.)_ Cas I thought you'd learn by now not to do that.

CAS: I'm sorry. There's an urgent matter we need to discuss.

DEAN: ( _Walks by him and over to Sam, handing him his bottled water.)_ Oh yeah so do I. (Takes Cas by the arm and walks into the map room.) You first!

CAS: There's something I haven't told you. (Dean stares at him.) There's a tablet out there called the knights of hell tablet. It's gone missing.

DEAN: And why did you have it to begin with and not tell us?

CAS: I didn't want anyone to know I had it. And I had it what I thought was a safe place. But someone still found it.

DEAN: What made you want to hide to begin with?

CAS: With Lucifer loose, I didn't want him finding it. But somehow I fear he has. To make matters worse, it's tied to the Dark Blade he gave you!

DEAN: Well I met up with dear Lucifer today. And he wanted me to summon the tablet while holding the Dark Blade. He said since I dealt with the first blade I had the ability to summon it with the Dark Blade in my possession. (Cas stares at him.)

CAS: But Sam had that knife!

DEAN: Yeah he did, but Lucifer as usual betrayed him and he was virtually killing him. ( _Cas walks over to where Sam is sitting and touches Sam's his forehead.)_

CAS: Another twelve hours he'd be sick again. ( _Dean stares in concern.)_ What you use to pull him out of what he had?

DEAN: Nothing. Just water, rest and hoping you would show up. It was touch and go the whole way home. I didn't think he'd make it.

CAS: ( _Staring at Dean.)_ What abilities has that blade given you Dean? How did you discover you could summon it to you? ( _Dean looks at him in shock.)_

DEAN: What? I didn't it's just what Lucifer told me to do. ( _Sam looks at Cas and back at Dean seeking an answer.)_

CAS: I can see it on you Dean. (Sam is staring at Dean.)

SAM: You didn't tell me this.

DEAN: You were barely alive Sam how could I?

CAS: It seems the evil that it holds is turned to good through you. ( _Dean looks at him.)_ You're asking why and for how long aren't you? The length of time it'll work with you I'm not sure. And why is because you're not evil. You're not perfect but you're not evil.

DEAN: So do I have to have this thing for the abilities I do have?

CAS: Yes for total power. Otherwise you'll have constant abilities of strength and senses. You'll know where your adversary is near you before you're adversary will. Which will drive Lucifer mad.

DEAN: How will I know this?

CAS: You'll know it when it happens.

SAM: What kind of repercussions will there be by him using this ability he's gained?

CAS: From what I can tell none. And for that you can't keep using it. It may wise up and use it against you.

DEAN: That's what I was afraid of. We need to destroy it.

CAS: Yeah we do but there's a problem with that. We do that it could kill you. You're bounded to it.

DEAN: Come again?

SAM: You're saying it could kill him?

CAS: Being it's evil and turns for good. It's not going to like that.

SAM: We got to find a way to get him unbounded and crush the thing.

CAS: Yeah we must. But Lucifer is the key in doing so.

DEAN: _(Stands up.)_ This just gets better and better. What about Sam?

CAS: Sam seems to be freed of it. Maybe we can negotiate the tablet and have him destroy the blade since he wants the tablet back. But for some reason he can't get full power because the tablet won't let him.

DEAN: It may know his intentions are for himself.

CAS: Exactly.

DEAN: So what do we do? If he's the key to this whole thing we need him locked away.

CAS: We do but we don't. We need to see where Lucifer is going with this. Keep it locked up. And like I said I don't know how long the power that is resident in you will last. But don't handle that tablet no more or the blade.

DEAN: What do we do now though? Just hang here till he does something.

CAS: Yes. And with the abilities I feel you possess you can summon Lucifer here and lock him up. If you'd rather do that.

DEAN: It'd make me feel better.

CAS: Go ahead then. ( _Dean stands up and looks over at Sam.)_

DEAN: Sam. Get the cuffs. ( _Sam walks over to a drawer in the other room and comes back with them.)_ You ready? ( _Sam nods yes.)_ Lucifer! ( _Lucifer shows up between them looking around in confusion.)_

LUCIFER: What the ?! ( _Glares at him.)_ You again?!

DEAN: Yeah me again! ( _Sam grabs Lucifer's arms and cuffs his wrists.)_

LUCIFER: ( _Glares at Sam and looks back at Dean.)_ How did you summon me?!

DEAN: Me to know and you to find out. Take him to the holding room Sam. ( _Sam forces him to move toward the room. Dean looks at Cas.)_

CAS: I'm going to see if I can find anything he may be doing or planning while you got him in holding. I'll keep in touch. ( _Cas disappears. Dean stares at the floor suddenly he collapses to the floor in pain. He tries muttering Cas's name. Dean tries standing and can't. He tries calling out to Sam. He holds the sides of his head in pain. Sam walks into the room looking around for Dean.)_

SAM: Dean?

DEAN: Sam. ( _Sam looks around and notices him on the floor.)_

SAM: Dean! ( _Rushes over to him and kneels by him.)_ What happened? You ok?

DEAN: Sudden pain.

SAM: From the tablet?

DEAN: I think as a result of it.

SAM: But you haven't touched it.

DEAN: Touching it keeps the pain away. I must use up this mojo in me, Sam. Maybe that'll keep it from hurting like this.

SAM: Use it on Lucifer.

DEAN: ( _Looks at him.)_ Really?

SAM: You could have fun with it; beat the crap out of him with it. He's got it coming to him. ( _Dean Smiles.)_

DEAN: You know how to cheer a person up Sammy. ( _Sam helps him up.)_ Let's go have a party. ( _Dean and Sam go into the holding room. They walk in. Lucifer is sitting there staring at them.)_

LUCIFER: Come for visit are we? ( _Dean stands three feet of him.)_

DEAN: First of all I didn't make a deal with you. And second I learn from the best on deception.

LUCIFER: Well what can I say? You win some you lose some. Where's the tablet?

DEAN: It's safe. And I didn't learn it from you!

LUCIFER: Uh huh. And how safe do you think you can keep it? You're frail human body can only handle so much mojo as you put it. You're playing games with it now. But it won't let you for long.

DEAN: So I have been told. And it won't from you either!

LUCIFER: Oh you're dear feathery friend let you in on that bit of a secret did he? Well then. Did he also tell you that you are linked to the tablet?

DEAN: Maybe.

LUCIFER: Well I didn't know this till the little stunt you pulled with me at the boat house. You're one tricky individual. You make one hell of a demon knight. ( _Lucifer suddenly gets lifted with the chair in midair.)_

DEAN: ( _Smiling.)_ Would I now?

LUCIFER: Is this little trick supposed to scare me? ( _He suddenly gets turned upside down still in the chair.)_ Ok this might. You need to stop Dean.

DEAN: If I do that you'll fall on your head. ( _Sam stands there watching. Lucifer notices.)_

LUCIFER: Do something to help me. Just don't stand there! I'm getting dizzy put me down! ( _The chair turns right side up and slams to the floor Lucifer sits there breathing heavy.)_ What did you do that for?

DEAN: I needed to release some tension. Come on Sam we need to go on a grocery run. ( _They both walk out closing the door behind them.)_

 **GROCERY MART**

 **1 P.M.**

 _(Dean and Sam are walking down the snack isle; Dean is throwing in three bags of chips. Sam throws in rice cakes. Dean looks at him.)_

DEAN: Seriously dude?

SAM: ( _Looks at him.)_ What?

DEAN: Rice cakes?

SAM: They're good.

DEAN: Chips are good. Those things taste like air.

SAM: ( _Smiles and laughs.)_ Air?

DEAN: Yeah. ( _They walk down the beer isle. Dean grabs a case of beer and puts in the cart.)_ Sam how about we take some time off. Get to the cabin and just hang out for a while? At Bobby's old cabin?

SAM: All the way in Oregon?

DEAN: Yeah. We could use the vacation. We need to lay low till Cas gets information about all this tablet junk. What do you say?

SAM: ( _shrugs his eyebrows.)_ Why not? But what about Lucifer?

DEAN: He'll be alright. He could use some alone time. (Sam laughs.)

 **MOUNT NATIONAL FOREST**

 **3 P.M.**

 _(Dean and Sam are walking into the cabin with they're luggage and equipment. They look around the cabin and remove the sheet off the furniture.)_

SAM: You know Dean I'm surprised you're wanting to lay low out here.

DEAN: Why do you say that?

SAM: You always want to try to find answers and be on the go till answers come.

DEAN: I'm tired Sam. I'm tired of hurting the both of us. So I figured I'd listen to Cas for a change.

SAM: You sure you're not just telling me this to get me off your back?

DEAN: And see? You don't even trust what I say because of it.

SAM: I'm sorry. So what do we do out here. Play cards, reminiscence? ( _Dean stares at him.)_ What?

DEAN: Reminiscence? Really? ( _Sam laughs.)_ I'm going to fix early dinner you want any?

SAM: Yeah. ( _Dean walks to the kitchen.)_

 **12 A.M.**

 _(Sam is asleep on floor as Dean is on the bed across from him. Something black moves swiftly by the windows with a whisper. Sam opens his eyes. Something rattles one of the windows. Sam sits up looking toward the noise. He hears nothing. He lies back down and covers up shivering. Dean wakes up, sitting up sensing something nearby.)_

DEAN: Sam?

SAM: ( _Keeping the blanket close to his chin.)_ Yeah?

DEAN: You ok?

SAM: Yeah I'm fine.

DEAN: You don't sound it.

SAM: I'm freezing if you must no.

DEAN: Come up here. This bed is big enough for the two of us.

SAM: You sure? You know how you get.

DEAN: I'm not letting you get sick. Get up here. ( _Sam gets in on the other side of the bed. He covers up.)_ Just stay on your side of the bed. (D _ean looks toward the window glaring._ _ **An hour later**_ _Dean and Sam are sound asleep. Suddenly the windows start shaking as a black figure is standing there peering in with red eyes. Dean wakes up staring its direction. It disappears and everything becomes calm.)_ Bother us again I'm going to kick your ass.

 **9:30 A.M.**

 _(Dean is cooking eggs for breakfast. Sam wakes up stretching. He looks toward the kitchen.)_

DEAN: ( _Looks his way.)_ Good morning sunshine.

SAM: What are you doing?

DEAN: Cooking us up some eggs.

SAM: I don't remember us buying eggs.

DEAN: We didn't. You were sleeping hard so I ran to the store about three miles west of here. I heard were due for a major freak snow storm so I figured we better stock up. I even got myself stocked up on pies. I bought three. ( _Sam nods his head smiling.)_

SAM: I take on beer too? ( _Walks over to him and notices all the water cases and gallons.)_

DEAN: Of course and water.

SAM: I see that. Has that thing shown up again?

DEAN: What thing?

SAM: That black thing that was walking by last night.

DEAN: No. But once were done eating I want you to check this area of any reports. Of anything attacking or tormenting people. ( _Sam sits at the table._ _ **An hour later**_ _Sam is sitting at the table with his laptop. Searching for any weird phenomenon in the area. Dean comes in from outside with an arm load of wood and lays it on the wood pile near the fireplace. A blast of cold comes in causing Sam to look his way.)_

SAM: Man its cold out there.

DEAN: Yeah that storm is closing in.

SAM: Wasn't that cold when we got here.

DEAN: That's the mountains for yeah.

SAM: I think we should get out of here because of it Dean. I don't think this is such a good idea coming up here this time of year.

DEAN: I didn't expect a storm either. We'll be alright we have a lot of provision to last us a week if need be.

SAM: I hope you're right.

DEAN: I'm always right. ( _Sam laughs looks at the computer.)_

SAM: Speaking on that figure we saw. There have been two incidents within these woods. About mile from here, east and west. There was one killing and one person abducted by it presumably. It seems to be a ten year cycle kind of thing. The last attack happened ten years ago. It attacked two miles north of here twenty years ago killing a whole family but a little boy. But the boy was never seen again.

DEAN: How do they know the kid survived at all?

SAM: They never found evidence of the boy's body or any other remains.

DEAN: How did they know the family had a kid?

SAM: Dean I don't know it just says a family with a boy.

DEAN: Wonder if Bobby knew about it?

SAM: Maybe that's why it didn't get in. He might have put some sort of protection border like he did for demons and such.

DEAN: Maybe. Sure wasn't expecting a hunt when we come out here to relax from idiot Lucifer.

DEAN: I'm going outside to get more wood. We're going to need it. _(Walks outside, closing the door behind him. Sam looks at his computer and checks the weather in the area. It shows winter storm warning and possible blizzard conditions.)_

 _(_ _ **Twelve hours later**_ _, Dean is sitting by the fire cutting a long thin stick at the tip with his knife, making a like a spear point at the end of it. Sam is lying on the bed on his stomach watching him.)_

SAM: What are you doing?

DEAN: Messing with a stick.

SAM: Looks like you're mutilating it

DEAN: Did you find out what kills that thing in case it comes back tonight?

SAM: Well before I lost connection I was about to. Never got to.

DEAN: Great. ( _Stands up and looks out the window.)_ Stupid snow is laying on my car.

SAM: ( _Looks over at him.)_ Dean, the snow isn't going to hurt your car.

DEAN: I should've covered her up.

SAM: With what?

DEAN: I need to be getting a car cover.

SAM: We tried there's none that fit.

DEAN: We can have one custom made. I'm ordering one when we get home. ( _A black figure rushes past the car toward the forest.)_ What the hell?

SAM: What is it?

DEAN: I think I just saw it again.

SAM: ( _Sits up.)_ Where's it at?

DEAN: Went into the forest I think.

SAM: Get the feeling we're being watched and hunted.

DEAN: I get the feeling it's waiting for one of us to step outside. You notice it only shows up when it's dark.

SAM: So we don't go outside after dark.

DEAN: Yeah good idea. We're safe in here with what Bobby has done to the place; it can't seem to get in thankfully.

SAM: ( _Sits up and covers up under the blankets.)_ I'm turning in. Good night _._

DEAN: I'll be turning in soon. ( _Stares at the fire. Suddenly a small little flame comes out of the fire and lands on the palm of Dean's hand. He stares at it in amazement. He releases it and it floats over to the door and burns a demon trap into the door and disappears. Dean stands up smiling and looks outside. Suddenly the black figure with red eyes shows up staring him straight in the eyes through the window. Dean glares back at it. It slowly backs up and disappears into the forest. Dean stands there and walks over to the bed and gets in and covers up.)_

 _(_ _ **9 A.M.**_ _Sam is awake and looking out the window. There's a foot of snow on the impala. Sam nods no and rubs his arms. He looks at the fire and sees its out. He goes to grab wood and it's empty. He looks back at dean in the bed. Sam walks over to the coat rack and grabs his coat and quietly goes outside to get some wood._ _ **Thirty minutes later**_ _, Dean wakes up and sits at the edge of the bed. He shivers from the cold. He looks over at the fireplace and sees it out. He goes to look at Sam and he's not there. Dean stands up looking around the cabin.)_

DEAN: Sam? ( _Checks all around the 500 square foot cabin. He looks out the window and opens the door looking around. He yells out.)_ Sam! ( _The wind blows into the cabin, blowing snow inside. Dean grabs his coat and walks outside closing the door.)_ Sam where are you?! ( _Dean walks toward the small woodshed. He trips over something. He looks back and notices its Sam. Dean quickly kneels down by him.)_ Sam! ( _Gently rolls him over, there's blood all over the snow underneath him.)_ Sam come on. Wake up. ( _Sam weakly looks up at him.)_ Can you stand up. You can't stay out here you'll freeze to death. ( _He helps Sam up and they both slowly walk back into the cabin. Dean escorts him to the bed and lays him down. He gets Sams coat and shirt off and notices three four inch long scratch across his chest. Dean gets some towels out of the bathroom and gets his first aid kit out.)_

 _(_ _ **An hour later**_ _the fire is burning strong. Dean has brought in half a cord worth of wood into the cabin. Sam is asleep on the bed covered up. Sam moans in pain causing Dean to look over at him and walk over.)_

DEAN: Sam? ( _Sam quickly sits up cringing in pain.)_

SAM: Dean!

DEAN: Easy, Sam. Lay back. Something got you pretty good. ( _Sam lays back and looks at him.)_

SAM: What happened?

DEAN: Found you lying in snow with blood all around you. Something cut across your chest. What were you doing out there anyway?

SAM: I was trying to get some wood and get a fire going before you woke up.

DEAN: Well we don't have to be getting firewood for a little bit. ( _Sam looks over at the large pile of wood. Sam slowly sits up and leans against the headboard.)_ Was it that black creature that attacked you?

SAM: I didn't see anything. All I knew I was hit and down I went then found myself back in bed.

DEAN: Sounds to me it's visible at night invisible in the day.

SAM: So that means it can be still peering into the windows right now.

DEAN: ( _Looks toward the windows.)_ Yeah. Comforting thought isn't it.

SAM: Not really. ( _Dean looks at him and smiles.)_

DEAN: I'll get some breakfast on you sit tight.

( _ **At the bunker**_ _, Cas is looking around for the guys. He goes to the holding room and enters. Lucifer looks over at him.)_

LUCIFER: What do you want?

CAS: Hello to you too. Have you seen Dean and Sam?

LUCIFER: Do I look like their care taker? They're not here, they left somewhere and left me here to starve.

CAS: I thought you didn't get hungry.

LUCIFER: I get hungry if I want to. Besides you're an angel you should be able to locate them.

CAS: I can't I put an angle guard on their rib cage.

LUCIFER: They went on a trip if you must know. Somewhere in Oregon.

CAS: Why back there of all places?

LUCIFER: How should I know? They don't share anything with me. ( _Cas gets close to him.)_

CAS: You're lying to me.

LUCIFER: No I'm not.

CAS: You are. So you might as well come clean.

LUCIFER: Have it your way. Sam is in Oregon. Dean is asleep safe and sound in his bed. Sam is about ready to die. And dear old Dean has no idea of it because he's drugged out.

CAS: How did you do this?!

LUCIFER: He's part demon and being such I can control him and do what I please. Satisfied?

CAS: He finds this out he'll kick your ass.

LUCIFER: Not likely. But I'm having a hard time controlling him into letting me go.

CAS: That tablet knows you want it for your own use. Not it's. It won't allow you.

LUCIFER: Sure it will, when I get a hold of it again.

CAS: How can you still have power being in this trap?

LUCIFER: For me to know and you to find out. ( _Suddenly Lucifers's cuffs unlock and the trap disappears. He stands up, Cas stares at him in bewilderment.)_ Shocking isn't it? It's been nice chatting with you. But I have business to tend to. Bye bye. ( _Lucifer claps his hands twice and Cas disappears. Lucifer walks out of the room.)_

 _ **(At the cabin,**_ _Sam is asleep on the bed. Dean walks over and checks on him. Sam wakes up and looks up at him.)_

SAM: You ok Dean?

DEAN: I'm just seeing if you're still among the living. How you feeling?

SAM: Little weak but better.

DEAN: That's good. We're going to have to try to get out here soon. There's another snow storm coming this way. We need to try to get out before it does or will be stuck here for a month. We don't have enough food for another week.

SAM: You think they have roads plowed now?

DEAN: We can only hope. I already shoveled the drive and the road out there seems plowed. We'll just have to see. ( _Sam nods yes.)_

( _At the bunker, Lucifer starts toward the safe the tablet is in. He stares at it. Suddenly someone walks up behind him with a gun to his head.)_

DEAN: How did you get out?

LUCIFER: Same way you freed your brother!

DEAN: Uh huh. ( _Grabs Lucifers's arms and ties them with holy water soaked rope. He cringes in pain.)_

LUCIFER: What the hell is on that rope?

DEAN: You're favorite! ( _Shoves him on to the sofa.)_ Holy water!

LUCIFER: You come up with all kinds of new tricks don't you?

DEAN: ( _Wraps a devils trap encrypted chain around his legs and pad locks it.)_ I learn it from you! ( _Stands back.)_ Why you drug me?!

LUCIFER: Who told you?

DEAN: I discovered it when I woke up feeling like I have a ten year hangover! ( _Throws holy water on him. Lucifer cringes in pain.)_ Now what are you up to?!

LUCIFER: None of your business!

DEAN: Oh it is! ( _Yells out.)_ Sam! ( _Glares at Lucifer.)_ Wait a minute how long have I been out! Where's Sam?!

LUCIFER: ( _Smiles at him.)_ You've been out a week. And you're brother is in Oregon in the middle of a snow storm with who he thinks is you!

DEAN: What?!

LUCIFER: Oh yeah. He's being hunted and his dear 'so called' protector is stranded there with him!

DEAN: How the hell you pull all this off?!

LUCIFER: Strategically.

DEAN: Lucifer!

LUCIFER: That's my name don't wear it out. You know it's getting rather annoying. I started it after you locked me away after getting Sam back. I put that blood in Sam so I could manipulate my way virtually through anything. Till now!

DEAN: Get Sam back here now!

LUCIFER: You take the fun out of it all.

DEAN: Do it now!

LUCIFER: I can't with this around my wrists.

DEAN: You make one twitch of escape so help me.

LUCIFER: I don't have a choice do I? ( _Dean takes the rope off and drops it into the bucket of holy water near him. Lucifer notices.)_ You just had to didn't you?

DEAN: Get on with it! ( _Lucifer closes eyes and mutters some words and Sam shows up between them on the floor bloodied. Dean kneels by him.)_ Sam! ( _Lucifer stands up.)_

LUCIFER: Until next time! ( _Suddenly disappears. Dean notices.)_

DEAN: Dammit! ( _Checks Sam's pulse and puts him up onto the sofa. His shirt is bloodied through, Dean takes it off and notices slash marks across his chest.)_ Lucifer so help me, if I ever catch eye of you again! ( _Sam moans in pain and weakly looks at Dean. Dean notices.)_ Sam. I'm so sorry.

SAM: Did we make it out of the snowstorm?

DEAN: Snow storm? Were in Kansas dude.

SAM: ( _Tries sitting up.)_ How we were in Oregon at Bobby's cabin.

DEAN: Sit still. I need to get you fixed up.

SAM: It attacked me again, Dean. It opened up what you stitched.

DEAN: What, I haven't stitched you yet.

SAM: You did when you found me laying in the snow. ( _Dean stares at him.)_

DEAN: Lucifer is going to pay for torturing you! He sent you to Oregon, with someone that looked like me. I've been here in bed drugged for a week by Lucifer.

SAM: But how? And who was I with?

DEAN: He didn't say, but I'm thinking the tablet has something to do with it. ( _ **48 hours later.**_ _Sam is asleep on the sofa while Dean is on Sam's laptop. Cas shows up beside Dean.)_

CAS: I'm sorry, Dean for not helping you sooner. Lucifer kept sending me away.

DEAN: It's ok Cas. He did a job on my brother.

CAS: What has he done to Sam?

DEAN: He's been sleeping on the sofa for two days. He won't eat. Gets fevers off and on. I've been keeping his cuts clean but he doesn't seem to be getting any better. ( _Cas walks over to Sam and looks down at him.)_

CAS: You don't seem too concerned.

DEAN: I'm worried off my ass. But I didn't know if you'd showed up if I called you.

CAS: He seems to be poisoned again. ( _Dean looks over at Cas.)_

DEAN: What?

CAS: We need to wake him up. It's over taking his body. ( _Dean rushes over to him.)_

DEAN: Sam. Wake up. ( _Sam grumpily looks up at him.)_

SAM: What?

DEAN: You need to sit up. ( _Gets Sam to sit up and looks at Cas.)_ What do we do now?

CAS: ( _Staring at Sam.)_ Sam, how do you feel exactly? ( _Sam looks at him.)_

SAM: I'm trying to sleep and you all are bothering me.

CAS: Sam, been poisoned again; if I don't find out what it'll kill you.

SAM: I thought you healed me of it.

CAS: This is something different. I'm going to put my hand on your chest, see if I can see what it is. ( _Dean watches intently, Cas puts his hand on Sam's chest. Sam starts breathing heavy and his eyes suddenly turn black. And he starts convulsing.)_

DEAN: Cas!

CAS: ( _Staring at Sam.)_ Don't interrupt Dean. I have him. ( _Sam starts growling at Cas and he goes flying into a wall behind him. Sam stands up and looks at Dean.)_

DEAN: Sammy, what are you doing?

SAM: I want to be left alone! ( _Sam starts to leave.)_

DEAN: Where are you going Sam?

SAM: Away from you. ( _Goes up the stairs, Dean starts rushing over to him.)_ Don't bother coming after me. Or I'll kill you. ( _Walks on up the stairs. Dean looks over at Cas. Cas is slowly standing up and looks over at Dean.)_

CAS: He's possessed.

DEAN: You think? I'm going after him. ( _Starts toward the garage.)_

CAS: No wait, Dean. ( _Dean stops not turning around.)_ This is Lucifer's doing. Let's see where Sam ends up, or going after Sam could lead to bigger trouble. ( _Dean just stands there.)_ Dean?

DEAN: And what just let him turn my brother like he tried turning me?

CAS: I think Sam is stronger then you give him credit for.

DEAN: ( _Turns and looks at Cas.)_ So what do we do?

CAS: Wait.

DEAN: Not an option!

CAS: We need to see what Lucifer is so focused on and why he's so determined for.

DEAN: That tablet.

CAS: I think it's more strategic then just the tablet. ( _Dean stares at him._ _ **A week later,**_ _Sam is walking into a bar at ten o'clock at night. He looks around and goes up to the bar and sits down on one of the stools. Bartender walks over to him.)_

BARTENDER: What would like this evening, sir.

SAM: I would like a whiskey. ( _Bartender walks away. Sam looks around the bar and sees a man walk in and up to the bar. He sits three stools down from him. Sam continues staring at the man. The man looks over at him and waves a low sad wave and looks back at the counter.)_ What has you so glum?

MAN: My wife left me about an hour ago. ( _The bartender hands Sam his whiskey. Sam looks at him and back at the man.)_

SAM: Thank you. I'm sorry to hear that.

MAN: So was I.

SAM: Say, you want revenge and I can help you.

MAN: ( _Looks at him.)_ How do you mean?

SAM: I know someone that can help you.

MAN: Really?

SAM: Yeah. Here's there number. Call them, I promise he can help.

MAN: Its just three numbers.

SAM: That's right.

MAN: Six , six, zero of all numbers?

SAM: He's crazy like that. But trust me he can help you. ( _Sam puts the money down after downing the rest of his drink and starts to walk out of the bar. His eyes turn black as he's smiling and walking out.)_

 _(Two days later, at the bunker, Dean is on Sam's computer looking up police records. Cas walks up behind Dean.)_

CAS: Where did you learn to get into police records?

DEAN: Sam showed me how. ( _Cas nods yes.)_

CAS: How do you expect to find Sam this way?

DEAN: He found me this way.

CAS: But he's different then you. He's not going to break the law even being evil.

DEAN: ( _Looks up at Cas.)_ You saying I'm stupid?

CAS: No. But when you are evil you're level of revenge and rebellion escalates. Sam is more laid back and patient. ( _Dean looks at the computer.)_

DEAN: He'll slip in some way I'm sure. ( _They hear a door open and close upstairs. Dean and Cas look the direction of the noise. Sam starts down the stairs. Dean rushes over to the bottom of the steps.)_ Where've you been?

SAM: Out, why? Can I go out once in a while, Dean?

DEAN: For two days?

SAM: Is there a problem with that?

DEAN: Yeah, after you threw Cas across the room and threaten both me and him if we followed you.

SAM: ( _Gets to the foot of the stairs.)_ I didn't do that.

DEAN: You did and Cas can confirm it. ( _Cas walks over to them. Sam looks at Cas and back at Dean and walks passed Dean.)_

SAM: Ever think you two had it coming? ( _Dean grabs his arm Sam glares at his hand.)_

DEAN: What's with the attitude?

SAM: Let go of me.

DEAN: Not until you give me an explanation.

SAM: I got no explanation. Now let go. _(Dean grabs him and pulls his arms behind him.)_

DEAN: Not a chance, ( _Looks at Cas.)_ Cas? ( _Cas puts his hand on Sam's fore head and Sam collapse out.)_ Help me get him to the holding room.

( _Dean and Cas get Sam into the holding room and tied down. Sam just sits there staring at them.)_

SAM: I get the feeling you're mad at me?

DEAN: No. I just want to know what's going on with you. You were hurt now you're moving around like there's nothing wrong in the world.

SAM: So I heal fast is that such a sin? And there's nothing wrong I just needed to get away and take a breather a couple days.

DEAN: You don't just fling someone across the room without touching them without something going on or in you. So spill, who are you? Cause you are not my brother! You look like him, but you are squatting in him! Who are you?!

SAM: ( _Smiles at Dean.)_ I must say over all the hype you put on. You're more clever than you give yourself credit for. You won't get your brother back. I'm not letting him go.

DEAN: Like hell you won't!

SAM: We'll see now won't we? You're going to need to find him first. ( _Sam suddenly disappears. Dean stands there like he's going to break.)_

CAS: That wasn't supposed to happen. ( _Dean looks at him.)_

DEAN: Cas, don't. What do we do to get him back?

CAS: I don't know. But it goes back to Lucifer.

DEAN: Why is it I thought you were going to say that. (Cas stares at him.)

 **TO BE CONTINUED…..**


End file.
